


Lies

by CiaraFox



Series: Lies [1]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Arguing Causes Arousal, Comfort, Confessions, Deviates From Canon, Different Kinds of Embarrassment, Embarrassment, Episode: s01e03, Erection, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lie Detector, Lies, M/M, Pulse-Feeling, The Prospect of Sex, Truth, sex to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: When One is taking his lie detector test with the android, Two jokily asks him a personal question about his proclivity for arguing with Three, and gets a very interesting answer…





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Slight alternate version as One isn’t the first one to do the test, and Three is brought in before they've finished.
> 
> * * *

One had to say he was pretty proud of his lie detector idea. It seemed to be working great. Although no one had lied yet, so as of now they weren’t any closer to finding anything out. But that could change.

Two was just finishing up her go, and then it was One’s. After that, it was Three’s, which was the one One was most interested in. Time to find out if that bastard was telling the truth.

Speak of the devil, Six arrived back at that moment with the loudly complaining Three.

“I’m telling you, I don’t trust that robot,” he was saying. “And I don’t like to be touched.”

“It’s, like, thirty seconds,” Six said, sounding peeved. “Then it’s over. Now shut up.”

With a glare, Three did.

“Have you sabotaged this ship in any way?” the android went on.

“No,” said Two.

“Have any of the answers you’ve given here today been lies?”

“No.”

“She’s telling the truth,” the android said, letting go of Two’s wrists. “One, you’re next.”

Two got up from the chair, and One took her place. The android gently took hold of his wrists.

“We’ll begin with the baseline questions,” she said. “What is your name?”

“Jace Corso. Well, at least that’s what the records tell me. Here, they call me One,” One answered.

“What day is today?”

“I have no idea.”

“Where are you?”

“On a ship called the Raza.”

“Does arguing with Three get you all hot and bothered?” called Two jokily.

One turned to look at her in shock, redness building in his cheeks. “W-what?!” he spluttered. “No! Of course not!”

“That was a lie,” said the android.

One looked back at her, now blushing furiously. “What? No it wasn’t!”

“That was a lie too.”

The others were not-so-subtly giggling; even Four looked amused. Three was the only one who wasn’t, and to One’s surprise he didn’t have an evil smirk _or_ a disgusted scowl on his face. He just looked taken aback.

“Knew it,” Two muttered to the others, making them giggle more.

One stared at them with his mouth open and then scowled at them all and the android.

“Well, if you’re not gonna take this seriously, I’m just –”

He didn’t even know what he was planning to say; with an annoyed sound, he pulled his hands out of the android’s grasp and stormed out of the room.

“I haven’t asked all the questions,” the android said after him, mildly confused. “One?”

One slammed his face into his pillow, groaning loudly. He felt absolutely mortified. Why did Two have to ask that stupid question? And why did the android have to tell everyone he was lying? That wasn’t even the question they were trying to answer! Couldn’t she have just kept it to herself?

_Ugggghhhhh_. He was never leaving his sleeping quarters again. Never again. He couldn’t face another human being after this. Least of all Three.

Oh god, Three. What the hell was he going to make of all this? He’d probably tease him until the end of time. Or say One was a sick gay fuck and to stay the hell away from him. Or both.

One went back to groaning, the noise muffled by the pillow. Maybe if he pressed his face in hard enough he could just die and not have to deal with this humiliation anymore…

There was a knock on his door. _Shit_, One thought.

Maybe it was the others, come to apologise. Or laugh at him some more. Or… maybe it was Three, come to ask him what the hell he was playing at. Well, whoever it was, he wasn’t going to let them in.

As he thought that, something else crossed his mind. Something that sent a chill running through him. Did he lock the door after himself when he came in? He couldn’t remember doing it…

The door whooshed open.

_Fuck!_

One didn’t move. Maybe if he didn’t react they’d just leave.

But he heard whoever it was stepping closer, and the door closing behind them again. _Dammit it!_

“So,” said the person, and – _oh good god_ – it was Three. There was a humorous, teasing tone to his voice – so One had been right on the money with his first guess. “You enjoy our little arguments then, huh?”

One could perfectly picture the wicked grin on his face. He stayed silent.

“They get you all nice and fired up? Maybe we ought to get into one now and see.”

“Piss off, Three,” One said into the pillow.

“No need to be rude. Just wanted to see you get a bit ‘hot and bothered’.”

“Just _go away_,” One groaned. “You’re ruining my plans of lying here until I die.”

“Ooh, are you trying to start an argument now?” Three suggested, his grin creeping into his voice. “Sly, I like it.”

“Shut _up!_” One exclaimed, with more force than before. Groaning again, he rubbed his face deeper into the pillow.

Three didn’t say anything this time. For a while, actually. One started to wonder if he actually had left and he just hadn’t heard.

Then, eventually, Three said, “Don’t be embarrassed.”

One looked round at him this time, automatically, wondering how the hell he could say that. He found the other man standing closer to the bed than he’d been imagining. He also had no trace of humour on his face anymore. Just a slight, soft smile.

One frowned, deeply confused. What was he up to?

Three leaned down and grabbed One’s wrist, trying to pull him toward the edge of the bed. One resisted. He didn’t trust this one bit. It was probably some big trick. Three was going to pretend to be nice to him and then flip at the last second and laugh at him. Maybe parade him throughout the ship for everyone to make fun of.

“Come on,” Three said, tugging on his arm again.

Scowling, One allowed himself to be pulled – but he told himself not to let his guard down. Three pulled him to the edge, then pushed his legs off the bed and pulled him upright. One warily followed his lead, moving himself into a sitting position. Three grabbed his other wrist with his other hand and pulled him to his feet.

“What are you doing?” One asked, glaring at him distrustfully.

Three just smiled a bit more.

He adjusted One’s hands so that they were around his wrists instead. One didn’t understand why at first, until he realised – Three was getting him to feel his pulse.

“Why do you think I argue with you so much?” Three said, with a perfectly steady heart-rate. “Because it gets me hot and bothered too.”

His pulse didn’t so much as flicker. He was telling the truth. One stared at him in disbelief. He was still convinced this must be a trick. Maybe Three was just an amazing liar. He wouldn’t be surprised.

One glared again. “You’re lying.”

“Did it feel like I was lying?” Three said.

“No… but you’re probably just really good at it,” One said.

Three laughed softly. “Guess that’s a fair assumption. But would I really lie about something like that?”

“Yes,” One said. Three laughed again.

“Okay… what about this?”

He stepped even closer. One stared at him suspiciously. Three put his hand on One’s cheek, guided their faces together, and then – he kissed him.

One nearly froze with shock. Whatever he had expected Three to do, it wasn’t this. His lips were warm, and surprisingly soft. So was his hand on One’s cheek. Three slowly started moving their lips against each other, capturing One’s top lip between his. One tried to keep breathing.

Three’s other hand was still in One’s, his fingers on his pulse. It had skyrocketed the moment their lips touched. One could feel that the same had happened to his; his heart felt like it was trying to escape from his ribcage. Okay… so maybe Three wasn’t lying.

Three’s hand slid back from his cheek to his neck, and into his hair, making a pleasant shiver run down One’s spine. Their lips moved together like waves softly crashing and receding. One couldn’t believe how gentle Three was.

With a final long press of their lips, Three pulled back. His cheeks were slightly rosy. He smiled at One, who finally allowed himself to smile back.

“Well?” Three asked.

“Okay… you’re probably not lying,” said One.

Three chuckled.

Remembering something Three had mentioned, One said, “Thought you didn’t like being touched?”

“There’s exceptions,” Three said, with a shrug. The idea that he was one of them made One smile more.

One changed their hand position so that Three was feeling his pulse instead. He didn’t even know if this would work now, given how erratic his heart-rate had become from the kiss, but he liked the pulse-feeling thing. He tried to slow his breathing.

“It’s not just the arguing,” he admitted. “Watching you with your guns does it, too.”

Three was looking right into his eyes, a heated smile on his face.

Putting his other wrist back into One’s hand, he said, “So does your high and mighty, I-wanna-save-everyone thing.”

One scowled at him for that one, though there was no real heat behind it; Three gave him a teasing smirk.

“I’ve barely stopped thinking about you since you backed me up against the wall after we first woke up,” One continued. It was hard keeping his embarrassment under control for all the things he was admitting, but this was a much more gratifying sort of embarrassment.

“I wanted an excuse to do that… which is mainly why I accused you in the first place,” Three said.

“I keep wondering how you look with your shirt off,” One admitted.

“I keep imagining you with all your clothes off.”

One paused before his next confession, and then said, in a very quiet voice, “Last night, I was thinking about you as I was lying in bed… with my hand under the sheets.”

Three’s eyes twinkled with interest. “I did that, like, a few hours ago,” he replied. “And last night.”

One grinned in disbelief. “Kinda wished I was touching _you_ instead,” he added.

“I wished I was _fucking_ you instead,” Three said.

One swallowed. “I want to fuck you first.”

He didn’t know quite where this courage was coming from, but he was pretty proud of himself for it.

Three grinned.

“Can I fuck you first?” One asked.

To his surprise, Three said, “Go for it.”

One opened his mouth to say something else, though he wasn’t quite sure what, but then they heard the sound of people approaching.

“Maybe later, though,” Three said quietly, with a grin. He planted a final kiss on One’s lips before stepping away from him.

One felt embarrassment rising up again – the bad kind. What were the others going to think when they found Three in his room? Unless Three had already told them he was coming here… _Oh god…_ As happy as he was with the developments with Three, he was not ready for the embarrassment and the teasing that would come with the rest of the crew knowing about it. It was bad enough they knew about the arguing thing.

There was a knock on the door.

“One? It’s us,” said Two.

One glanced at Three, who had sat down on his sofa; he gave One an encouraging smile. Plucking up his courage, One went to open the door.

All of the others were outside, even the android.

“We just came to… apologise,” Two said. The others nodded. “I shouldn’t have asked that question, it was stupid. That was personal and none of our business. And, as you rightly said, it was not the time to mess around.”

One felt his cheeks flaring up red again, but he nodded in acknowledgment. He had seen the others look at Three, who was just watching from the sofa, but thankfully they didn’t seem like they were going to mention it.

“And I am sorry for revealing that you were lying,” said the android, surprising One. “I mean – you weren’t lying, of course! I don’t know why I said that…”

Her best attempt at amending her earlier blunder was still laughable, and everyone did chuckle a bit. But One was grateful for her trying.

The android gave them all an apologetic smile, aware that her attempt had not been the most successful.

“The others have explained to me why you would not have wished for me to disclose that information,” she said instead. “I regret that I caused you embarrassment.”

One smiled a little awkwardly at her. “It’s okay… I did tell you to say when people were lying after all.”

“And I’m sorry for laughing,” Five chimed in. “I mean, it was kinda funny… b-but that doesn’t mean I should’ve laughed.”

From over on the sofa, Three chuckled a little at that. When One looked over, he stopped. “Sorry.”

“Anyway… we’ve still got to finish the lie detector tests,” Two said. “When you’re ready.”

“Right, of course,” One said. “Um, I’ll come find you guys in the mess hall.”

Two nodded. “Sure.”

With final apologies, they all headed off.

Once they were gone, One felt the embarrassment peak again, and put his head in his hands, resuming his groaning. He’d temporarily forgotten how embarrassed he was due to everything that had happened with Three, but that had brought it all flooding back. Even if they’d apologised, that didn’t help the fact they knew now. And they’d probably still tease him about it, if not quite as much. Especially if they ever found out, or worked out, that things were actually happening between him and Three now… He felt a renewed desire to lie on his face in bed until he died.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

“Okay there, pretty boy?” Three said, a slight hint of amusement to his voice.

“No,” One said, muffled once more but by his hands now rather than the pillow. “Can I die now?”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t,” Three said. “How are you gonna fuck me if you're dead?”

One laughed into his hands.

“Come on,” Three said, trying to prise his hands off his face. “It’ll be fine. They’re not going to be that bad. Are they? Not if it’s going to upset you. Because they’re not assholes. I should know, being the resident asshole on board.”

One chuckled at that. He guessed he had a point. Didn’t really help the embarrassment though.

“Now me, on the other hand,” continued Three. “I probably would’ve teased you into oblivion if I didn’t happen to feel the same. So you’d better thank your luck there.”

Three finally pulled his hands off his face, then dragged his chin up so One looked at him. He gave Three a lopsided smile. Three was smiling back.

“Well, I guess we’d better get back to the mess hall,” Three said.

One nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m not forgetting about our little date though,” added Three.

He winked, and One grinned back, a tight feeling in his stomach. One of Three’s hands was on his neck, the other in the small of his back; both pressed warmth into his skin, ironically making him shiver with pleasure.

“You’d better fuck me good, pretty boy,” Three said in a low voice. One swallowed.

Three leaned in and kissed him again, and this time it was a bit more passionate, though still undeniably gentle. One felt himself melting into the larger man, his hands on his back holding him tight. Three’s right hand was in his hair again and the tingling sensation it caused was racing to a very specific place on his body. He stifled a very different sort of groan.

When their lips parted, Three placed one more kiss on One’s jaw before stepping back.

“I’m not done with you,” he said, with a smirk, and then he left One’s quarters.

One sat down on his bed, smiling, and waited for his body to calm down.

Before it had a chance, however, there was yet another knock on his door.

“Uh, One?” It was Three again. “You’d better come to the bridge instead. The android’s saying there’s some kind of problem. Something about… radiation hitting the ship?”

“That doesn’t sound good,” One replied.

He crossed the room and opened the door. Three was leaning with his arm up on the door frame, and One took a second to appreciate his muscular body before they started heading in the direction of the bridge.

“Guess I’ll just hope this goes down quickly,” One said.

Three looked confused, until he noticed the slight lump in One’s trousers. He grinned.

“Yeah… guess that wouldn’t help with the whole embarrassment thing, huh?”

“Not really,” One said, with a sheepish grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon!
> 
> * * *


End file.
